


Wedding Party

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Multi, Post-Canon, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rex, Wolffe, and Cody take Satine out for the night before her wedding.  Wolffe underestimates Satine's tastebuds - and her stubbornness.





	Wedding Party

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea _forever_ and I finally wrote it down! I hope you enjoy it!

“No way Kryze can take that.”  

Rex shakes his head as he leans into Wolffe’s shoulder, watching as the Twi’lek at the bar taps out, his entire body shaking as he pushes the steaming bowl away from himself.  “Dunno, ka’ra, she’s tougher than she looks.”

“I’m right here,” Satine says crisply, “And I assure you, I can handle heat.”  She raises a brow at Wolffe’s bark of laughter, but there’s a sly smile to go with it.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”  He elbows Rex’s ribs. “Ten credits says she can’t.”

“Fifteen says she will,” Cody says with a challenging grin.  

Wolffe rolls his eyes at the sappy look his little brother gives the duchess - and the one she gives Cody in return.  “Kriff. Never should have brought you on this trip. It’s a kriffing wedding party, not your honeymoon.”

“You should be glad Organa kidnapped Kenobi, we’d have all three of them mooning over each other,” Rex agrees.

The playful war that breaks out - balled-up napkins and whatever else they can throw at each other - ends when the serving droid rolls out, carrying a massive bowl of soup.  It’s hot enough that their eyes water just breathing in the steam, and they all wince as it sets the bowl down and they can see the amount of sliced peppers floating on top. The droid drones out, “The rules for the Het’pirpaak Challenge: the entire bowl must be consumed within twenty minutes, without the aid of any beverages or other ingestible substances, including but not limited to: bread, any berries, stims, or napkins.  Do you agree?”

Satine says, in a tone so incredibly  _ duchess _ -like, “I agree.”  

“Very well, your twenty minutes begins now.”

At the first bite, she flushes bright red, but she smirks, looking directly at Wolffe in challenge as she keeps eating.  Rex just rolls his eyes. Of course he ends up with the most stubborn beings he knows - he almost envies Ahsoka and Organa, they just have Kenobi to contend with.

Kryze is starting to shake, but she doesn’t stop, and Cody murmurs her name.  “I’m not finished,” she says sweetly, and goes to kiss him before he gently blocks her.

“Oh no.  This is your battle.”  He grins and kisses her temple as she mock-pouts at him.  “That’s all you get.”

She looks like it  _ hurts _ , but Rex knows that stubborn look - there’s no way she’s backing down now.  “Hey, what’s in that stuff?” he asks the droid, dreading the answer. 

“The base for the dish is a broth containing fiery Mustafar chilis, grown in soil fertilized with ash imported directly from the mines of Mustafar itself, along with an extract of locally grown Mythosaur Gett’se.  The shatual flank is marinated in another local chili extract - the chef’s personal hybrid - and citrus juice. The dumplings are a dough made with powdered Tattooine Reaper peppers, and contain slices of more Mustafar chilis.”

Cody just sighs.

* * *

The part of Rex that isn’t distantly terrified of what’s going to happen over the course of the night is a little amazed at seeing Kryze out of her courtly clothes and manners.  She has that regalness about her still, that part is bred in, from what he’s seen of her and her sister, but with a simple set of armor and her hair pulled back in a braid, she looks perfectly at home in the rowdy bar, eating whatever the hells is in that bowl, drinking black ale, and cheering along to a boloball game.  It’s a little unnerving to see just how easily she can turn off the Duchess osik, even if it’s a little bit of a relief to see more of just what’s under that mask, just like seeing Kenobi now that he’s starting to lose some of that Jedi distance. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Wolffe grumbles, shoving another beer into his hands, “You gonna relax at all tonight?”

Rex smirks and leans in close, “I can think of a way you could loosen me up.”  He laughs as Wolffe goes as red as Kryze, choking on his ale. 

“Kriff, you can’t just say that shit!” Wolffe growls back at him, as Cody rolls his eyes at them, “Fuckin’ menace.”

Satine snorts a laugh, shaking her head as she finally sets the spoon down with a  _ clink _ in the empty bowl.  “Done.”

Wolffe rolls his eyes, tossing the credits to Cody, who gives him a smug grin as he wraps his arm around Satine, kissing her cheek again.  “I knew she could do it,” he grumbles, “Just wanted to give you some money to pay me back with once the Lyleks win tonight’s game.” He jerks his head at the display.  

“Mm, they have been playing well,” Satine agrees, “Not as well as the Shatual’e though.”  Her smile is bloodthirsty and proud, and Wolffe matches it. 

“Double the bet then,” he says, “Lyleks win tonight  _ and _ when they play next.”

“Done.   _ And _ if I win, we come back here and you get the soup.”

“ _ Done _ .”  

Rex just groans and orders another round, shaking his head at Cody’s sympathetic look.  


End file.
